leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carola
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name=Carola| jname=キャロラ| tmname=Carola| slogan=no | image=Carola.png| size=250px| caption=Carola | age=no | years=| gender=Female | region=Unknown | colors=yes| hair=Blue | eyes=Blue | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Great Gavel | teamrank=Warrior | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| roundnum=RB12 | roundname=True Strength|}} Carola (Japanese: キャロラ) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST manga. She is a former member of the Great Gavel Organization and was one of their Seven Warriors. Character Despite being a child, Carola is a member of a criminal organization. She has a voracious appetite, which is later explained by her need to eat in order to replace calories lost from using her Burst. While she acts innocent most of the time, Carola can easily switch to a dark and sinister personality when the moment calls for it. Despite all of this, Carola secretly wishes to leave Great Gavel with Hariru because she hates how they treat Pokémon and people. Carola cares deeply for Hariru and shares an almost sister-brotherly bond with him. It is revealed that, in the past, she and Hariru were taken into Great Gavel by their boss after losing their family and friends to the organization. History After Hariru defeats Ryouga in battle and takes his Burst Heart, Carola makes her appearance by falling from the sky. She lands on Hariru's arm, the same one that was holding Ryouga's Burst Heart and keeps it in her own mouth even after letting go of him. She takes the Burst Heart out of her mouth and gives it to Miruto. Hariru quickly protests to why she returned the Burst Heart to them until Carola states it was "Boss's orders", causing him to reluctantly go silent. Carola then introduces herself to Miruto as one of the Seven Warriors of Great Gavel and menacingly tells her to not lose the Burst Heart until she beats them. Demanding food, she runs to Hariru and jumps on his shoulders; the two then make their leave while Hariru tells Miruto that he will return so long Ryouga has an Original Burst Heart. Carola, along with Hariru, reappear to participate in the tournament for Burst Warriors, Burst Heart Survival. Using her Burst, Carola passes the first round of BHS, the "Suddenly Bottomless Survival" and successfully moves onto the next round. In the second round, "Box Escape Survival", Carola faces off against Loren, a Burst Warrior. She easily defeats Loren due to her type advantage and moves onto the third round, "Add up to ten Survival" along with the remaining nine contestants. In the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival", Carola is given the medal labeled 8, marking her as the second to leave their box from the previous round. Here, she reveals her desire to leave Great Gavel and split the prize money with Hariru. When she offers this to him, he angrily tells her that all he has on his mind is killing Arcades. Later, Hariru leaves to go and battle Ryouga, leaving Carola alone while Fraud spies on her from the trees. While Hariru and Ryouga fight, Carola waits for him to come back and realizes she needs to take a medal as well. After eating a bunch of apples, Carola is approached by Fraud, another contestant that Hariru told her to stay away from. Carola ignores the warning and decides to battle him anyway due to her Burst having a huge advantage over his Burst. Suddenly, Fraud removes the jacket he had been wearing up to this point, revealing his true face. After commenting on his handsomeness, Carola notices the scar on his left arm and recognizes it belonging to someone she knew before. Fraud then smiles devilishly and begins his attack. When Hariru is about to block one of Ryouga's attacks, he hears Carola screaming his name in the distance and gets distracted long enough to be defeated by Ryouga. Later, Hariru arrives on the scene to find Carola lying on the ground, hurt and has had her medal stolen by Fraud. Carola apologizes to Hariru for ignoring his warning about Fraud but he tells her to stay there and rest. Hariru swears revenge against Fraud for messing with the Seven Warriors and makes his way to the spot where the other winners are. After the third round ends, Carola is put into a hospital bed to recover from her injuries while Hariru watches over her. As he watches over her, Hariru remembers Carola asking him to leave Great Gavel. Hariru shakes the memories off, states that he needs the organization in order to get his revenge against Arcades and apologizes to her. Later, Carola wakes up and sees that Hariru and Fraud are fighting each other from out of the window. Despite being hurt, Carola manages to get to the battlefield of the fourth round, "Seesaw Balloon Survival." With the last of her strength, Carola manages to tell Hariru that Fraud is actually the leader of Great Gavel turned young with their technology. Immediately afterward, Carola falls unconscious and is cared for by Rurimaru. She later wakes up and witnesses Hariru's defeat and watches Ryouga's match against Fraud in the final round. After the tournament ends, Carola and Hariru leave on a journey to get strong enough to defeat Fraud. Sometime later, Carola and Hariru return to help Ryouga's friends fend off Ganku and Rovy, two members of the Three Generals of Great Gavel. Carola and Hariru Burst and uses their newly gained strength to face their opponents in battle. Despite their best efforts, Ganku and Rovy use a special combination attack to seemingly defeat the duo. While Carola is defeated by the attack, Hariru manages to continue the battle, eventually evolving into and defeating his opponents. After Hariru emerges victorious, he entrusts Carola in Miruto's care before he faints from exhaustion. Later, Carola has her wounds healed by Miruto, along with Hariru, Karuta, and Rug. Carola expresses disappointment in how her and Hariru's strengths are so far apart. They soon leave after meeting up with Ryouga again, and go to take their revenge on Fraud. Upon arriving at the Great Gavel Headquarters, they are surprised to find it in shambles. After interrogating a Grunt, they find out the culprit to be Fraud, who arrives and claims that he no longer has any need for it. Carola and Hariru immediately Burst for battle, while Fraud does the same. Much to her surprise, both Hariru and Fraud are far too fast for her to keep up, making her unable to take part in the battle. Despite Hariru and Fraud seemingly being equal in strength, Fraud quickly discards his Bisharp Burst Heart and reveals a new one. He activates Burst, which is revealed to be a Reshiram one, much to Carola and Hariru's shock. With his newly gained power, Fraud easily defeats Hariru, and defeats Carola immediately after. Later, Hariru wakes up to find that he and Carola were saved by at the Great Gavel base. They watch the final battle between Ryouga and Fraud on the monitor and cheer Ryouga on as he faces his opponent. A few months after the defeat of Fraud, Carola and Hariru watch as Ryouga and his friends go on a new adventure. Carola asks Hariru if they are going to join their friends, but Hariru decides that it's best if they go on their own way instead. Much to his chagrin, Carola calls Hariru a and hugs him. Pokémon On hand is Carola's only known Pokémon. Carola uses Emboar to Burst, allowing her to use the abilities that Emboar can use.}} Burst As a user of Burst, Carola can use many of the abilities of the Pokémon she combines with, her Emboar. In this form, Carola can manipulate powerful flames. One weakness of the form is that it eats up calories quickly, forcing her to eat a lot of food in order to restore them. File:Carola Burst.png|Carola's Burst form File:Carola Burst Heart.png|Carola's Burst Heart File:Carola punch.png|A punch engulfed in flames Conceptual artwork File:Carola concept art.jpg|Concept art and final design File:Carola Rug concept art.jpg|Burst form concept art Names Category:Pokémon RéBURST characters de:Carola